osesbetafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Microsoft Windows
Microsoft Windows is a family of operating systems are developed by Microsoft Corporation since 1983. The latest version as of 2017-07 is Windows 10 Creators Update (Version 1703), It currently uses the Windows Explorer shell. The first versions of Windows were an operating environment for DOS. Later versions (9x) used DOS as a bootstrapper. Any version of Windows that uses the NT Kernel does not rely on MS-DOS. History Windows for DOS (Classic Windows) Microsoft Windows debuted to the world on the Fall COMDEX 1983 computer expo as an operating environment running on top MS-DOS. The final version of the product with the version number of 1.01 was later released on 1985-11-20 and did not gain much popularity. Windows 1.0 was a cooperative multitasking desktop environment with a tiling window manager. Applications included in the first version of Windows included Calculator, Cardfile, Clipboard Viewer, Clock, Control Panel, MS-DOS Executive, Notepad, Reversi, Spooler, Terminal, and Microsoft Write. Three minor updates were released in the two following years adding support for more hardware. A major update called Windows 2.0 was released in 1987 adding features such as overlapping windows. This version also introduced support for the Video Graphics Array and PS/2 mouse. A separate edition called Windows/386 was introduced taking advantage of the new abilities of the 386 processor. In later revisions of the Windows 2.0 environment the original edition was renamed Windows/286. Windows 3.0 was released in 1990 and it became the first widely successful version of Windows. The new features included a completely reworked Setup program, and a new 3D user interface centered around a new shell called the Program Manager. The previously separate 286 and 386 editions of Windows were unified into one. This version of Windows was able to operate in three modes: Real mode intended for computers with the original 8088/8086 processor, Standard mode using the protected mode feature of the 286 processor, and 386 Enhanced mode combining the improved protected mode of the 386 with its ability to create and manage virtual 8086 machines for MS-DOS applications. A major update dubbed Windows 3.1 followed in 1992 with the brand new red-green-blue-yellow Windows logo resembling a flag. The user interface was refreshed in this release, including new colorful icons. This version of Windows removed the real mode of operation and the MS-DOS Executive application. It was accompanied with a variant called Windows for Workgroups (WfW) 3.1 with an integrated networking capability, which later received a larger update bringing its version number up to 3.11, introducing 32-bit disk access and also removing the Standard mode of operation. The regular variant of Windows also received the 3.11 update, however it only contained small bug fixes. A 32-bit TCP/IP stack was ported from an early version of Windows 95 and released in 1994 as a downloadable plugin for WfW 3.11, providing early testing for the 16/32-bit compability features of the next version of Windows. Windows 9x On 1995-08-24 Microsoft released Windows 95 also known under its codename "Chicago" with a brand new user interface with a Start menu, taskbar and the desktop. Its hybrid 16/32-bit architecture made it possible to make and run 32-bit Windows applications and drivers while keeping a great degree of compatibility with already existing 16-bit ones. Among other improvements in this version was the support for long filenames through an extension to the FAT16 file system. Windows 95 was the first release of Windows to be packed together with a specific MS-DOS version, however, the old operating system was used only as a boot loader and a compatibility layer for ancient device drivers. Most MS-DOS user applications were either extended with Windows code or entirely replaced with a Windows version, keeping only the ones that were required to run without Windows, e.g. during the OS installation, such as FDISK and FORMAT. During its lifetime Windows 95 saw several larger updates dubbed the OEM Service Releases (OSR) that were released only to computer manufacturers, specifically OSR 1.0, OSR 2.0, OSR 2.1, and OSR 2.5. A Service Pack was also released that updated a RTM copy of Windows 95 to the OSR 1.0 level. In 1997 a USB Supplement was released for OSR 2.x that added support for the then new Universal Serial Bus interface. The classic Windows line received a major update on 1998-06-25 with the release of Windows 98 codenamed "Memphis". It was the first version to integrate Internet Explorer deeply to the operating system's user interface as a part of the Windows Desktop Update. Many parts of the UI started using HTML and Internet Explorer's rendering engine to present a web-like user interface. A feature called Active Desktop made it even possible to set a webpage as the desktop background. Under the hood Windows 98 introduced the Windows Driver Model, which enabled the use of the same drivers on Windows 9x as well as on the radically different Windows NT based operating systems. A year later, Windows 98 received an update which was called the Second Edition, which included a new version of Internet Explorer, added Internet Connection Sharing and improved USB support. In 2000 Windows Millenium Edition, the last release of the classic Windows line saw the light of the world. It included the improvements to the user interface from Windows 2000. Windows Me is based on Windows 98, however, access to the real mode MS-DOS was restricted in order to decrease boot time among other changes to the kernel. It was infamously known for its stability problems partially caused by the rushing of its release following the cancellation of the Neptune project. It was replaced by the NT-based Windows XP a year later. Windows NT Windows NT (New Technology) is the current iteration of Windows. It is built on the NT hybrid kernel (hence the name), which was originally intended for use in OS/2 3.0 but was rewritten after the Microsoft - IBM split. The first release based on the new kernel was Windows NT 3.1, the version number of which was chosen to not be 1.0 to ensure eventual customers wouldn't consider it inferior to Windows 3.1, its DOS-based counterpart. All NT-based releases up until Windows 2000 were intended primarily for business use. With Windows XP, the NT series merged with Windows 9x, creating a single operating system for consumers and businesses. Windows Phone 8 is the first Windows Phone release to be based on the NT kernel. The most recent version of Windows based on the NT kernel is Windows 10. Following the release of Windows 10, Microsoft have switched to a periodical release system. Timeline The Timeline shows that included while if is Released in future, There are many Unreleased timeline that has been already cancelled. 未发布的时间轴 以下为未发布的时间轴，其中有时包括Windows Odyssey。 * Windows Odyssey - 尽管它使用Windows Neptune，但仍被跳过的未发布版本。 * Windows Triton - 有一个Calendar for Planning Service Pack，但是它跳过了此构建。 * Windows Cairo-Windows Cairo被称为Windows NT 4.0，它是Cairo的代号，“ One Leaked Build”是1175，想必它从未发布。 非正式时间表 每个项目都已启动，只有Windows Longhorn的原因已移植到Windows Shorthorn。 * Windows Shorthorn - Samuka制作的项目，这就是为什么要创建可运行Windows XP Build 3790 x86的项目的原因。 **与Windows XP x64 Edition相似。 更新 微软还包括 Updates 可以用来保护PC，从而启用自动更新。 它还使用知识库（KB）修复主要错误和改进。 在Windows 2000中，更新字符串使用“ Windows 2000修补程序”，其他网站上的许多更新字符串是“安全更新”或“更新”。 在Windows XP中，字符串的更改类似于Windows 2000修补程序，因为它称为“ Windows XP安全更新”，“ Windows XP修补程序”和“ Windows XP更新”。 在Windows Server 2003中，它与Windows XP相同，因此没有任何更改。 在Windows Vista，7、8/8.1和10中，字符串已更改，因为它不再使用“Vista或7或8 / 8.1或10”，而使用字符串已使用“ Microsoft Windows修补程序”，“ Microsoft安全更新” Windows”和“ Microsoft Windows更新”。 尽管字符串包含了较新的操作系统，但某些更新包含在Beta中，并且可以在Microsoft Update Catalog上建立。 See also * Desktop Composition Engine * Desktop Window Manager * File Explorer * MS-DOS * UX Unleaked * Visual Styles * Windows CE * Windows Crash Screens * WinFS * Windows Phone * Windows:Sidebar * Windows Source Code * OEM Computers * Windows Preinstallation Environment * Microsoft Midori